Surprise from My Friends
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Momoko merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya, para ojamajo. Hal ini membuat orangtuanya berencana untuk mengundang mereka semua di pesta ulang tahun Momoko. Bisakah Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu datang ke sana dan memberikan kejutan untuk Momoko?


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Haha, rasanya ini udah fic yang kesekian ya, yang aku bikin (ehehe...).

Kali ini, aku bikin fic tentang ulang tahun Momoko, dan juga aku tulis sedikit tentang masa depannya para ojamajo (dalam hal ini, aku bikin plot waktunya pas mereka udah kuliah).

Summary: Momoko merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya, para ojamajo. Hal ini membuat orangtuanya berencana untuk mengundang mereka semua di pesta ulang tahun Momoko. Bisakah Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu datang ke sana dan memberikan kejutan untuk Momoko? Bagaimana pula dengan Beth, Sachiko dan Mary?

**Surprise from My Friends**

**29 April**

Momoko terus menghela nafas saat ia sedang duduk sendiri di kamarnya, di rumahnya yang berada di New York. Matanya terus terpaku menatap selembar foto dirinya bersama dengan ojamajo lainnya: Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Hana-chan. Itu adalah foto mereka saat upacara kelulusan mereka dari SD Misora.

"Minna, aku kangen banget sama kalian..." katanya, "Kapan ya, kita bisa ketemu lagi? Rasanya... aku pengen banget kalian dateng kesini. Kalau bisa... pas ulang tahunku minggu depan..."

Tanpa ia ketahui, ternyata kedua orangtuanya sedang melihatnya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Mereka, Tuan Asuka Kenzo dan Nyonya Asuka Minori lalu bergegas ke sebuah ruangan lain (kamar pribadi mereka), lalu membicarakan apa yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Kelihatannya, Momoko benar-benar merindukan Doremi-chan-tachi," kata Ny. Minori, "Apa kita undang saja mereka minggu depan?"

"Kelihatannya itu ide yang bagus," ujar Tn. Kenzo, "Tapi... bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan." Ny. Minori bergegas mengambil sebuah telepon yang berada di ruangan itu, lalu menekan beberapa tombol yang ada disana.

Diseberang sana, seorang nenek tua yang terlihat semakin tua mengangkat teleponnya. Jawabannya tetap tegas, seperti biasa, namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan diucapkan dengan susah payah, "Rumah keluarga Fujiwara. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, ini Baaya, ya? Bisa tolong panggilkan Hazuki-chan? Ini dari mamanya Momoko."

"Oh, nyonya Asuka, ya? Senang bisa mendengar suara anda lagi," kata Baaya, "Tapi maaf, Hazuki ojou-sama sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Ngg... kalau mamanya Hazuki-chan ada di rumah tidak?"

"Ada. Apa anda mau bicara dengannya?"

"Iya."

"Sebentar, akan saya panggilkan." Baaya lalu bergegas memanggil majikannya yang lalu mengambil telepon itu dan berbicara dengan Ny. Minori.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Fujiwara-san?"

"Ah, Asuka-san," kata Ny. Reiko, "Ada apa menelpon?"

"Begini, anda tahu kan, kalau minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun Momoko?"

"Tentu saja saya ingat. Jadi?"

"Saya berniat ingin membuat kejutan untuknya, dengan mendatangkan Hazuki-chan dan juga... sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain."

"Doremi-chan-tachi?"

"Iya," kata Ny. Minori, "Hazuki-chan masih sering menghubungi mereka, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan sekarang... Hazuki-chan satu kampus sama Doremi-chan, walau mereka lain jurusan," jawab Ny. Reiko, "Mereka juga sering liburan bareng di Osaka, mengunjungi Ai-chan. Terkadang Onpu-chan juga berkunjung kesini kalau sedang tidak ada jadwal kerja."

"Jadi... bagaimana? Apa saya harus mengirimkan tiket untuk mereka? Atau..."

"Biar saya yang belikan tiketnya untuk mereka, Asuka-san," kata Ny. Reiko, "Bagaimana kalau nanti ada diantara mereka yang tidak bisa datang? Nanti saya akan bilang ke Hazuki-chan untuk menanyakan kepada mereka, apa ada diantara mereka yang tidak bisa datang."

"Benar juga, Fujiwara-san. Kalau tiketnya sudah dibelikan, tapi orang yang dimaksud tidak bisa datang, sia-sia juga tiketnya," kata Ny. Minori sambil mengangguk tanda setuju, "Baiklah. Tolong kabari saya kalau ada yang tidak bisa datang."

"Tentu."

"Yah, kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya, Fujiwara-san. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Saat Ny. Reiko menutup teleponnya, terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan seperti biasa, Baaya menyambut orang yang baru datang itu dengan ucapan, "Okaerinasai."

Walaupun Baaya tidak mengucapkannya dengan keras seperti dulu, ucapan itu tetap saja cukup untuk membuat orang yang disambutnya kaget dan berkata dengan gugup, "Ta-tadaima..."

Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Hazuki.

"Hazuki ojou-sama, tadi baru saja nyonya Asuka menelepon kesini."

"Eh? Mamanya Momo-chan?" kata Hazuki, "Tumben. Ada apa?"

"Dia mengundangmu, juga Doremi-chan dan yang lain, ke New York minggu depan, sebagai kejutan di hari ulang tahun Momo-chan," jawab Ny. Reiko yang kemudian masuk ke ruang depan.

"Oh iya, minggu depan ultahnya Momo-chan," seru Hazuki, "Mama, aku bisa kok, kesana minggu depan. Tanggal 6 Mei, aku nggak ada jadwal kuliah."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Kira-kira, mereka bisa juga nggak?"

"Ngg... aku telepon Doremi-chan-tachi dulu deh. Karena aku nggak satu jurusan sama Doremi-chan, aku nggak tahu jadwal kuliahnya."

"Kamu telepon Ai-chan sama Onpu-chan juga, kan?"

"Tentu saja, ma." Hazuki lalu bergegas memasuki kamarnya, "Aku telepon mereka sekarang."

Ia lalu mengeluarkan hp-nya lalu menelepon hp Doremi.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Doremi-chan. Atashi Hazuki dakedo."

"Eh, Hazuki-chan, ada apa?" tanya Doremi, "Apa ada barang kamu yang ketinggalan di kampus?"

"Nggak kok, Doremi-chan."

"Terus, kenapa kamu nelpon aku? Aku baru mau pulang nih."

"Kamu inget kan, minggu depan itu hari apa?"

"Hari Jum'at, kan? Ya sama aja kayak hari ini."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kamu nggak inget itu tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 6 Mei..." Doremi terdiam sebentar lalu berkata, "Hari cuci tangan sedunia, kan?"

"DOREMI-CHAN! Masa kamu lupa sih? Minggu depan kan ultahnya Momo-chan."

"Ah, iya. Aku baru inget. Hehehe..." kata Doremi, "Gomen, Hazuki-chan. Habisnya, aku dikasih tugas yang lumayan berat nih, hari ini. Disuruh nulis _essay _tentang sejarah musik klasik."

"Oh. Kapan dikumpulkannya?"

"Dua minggu lagi sih..." ujar Doremi, "Oh iya, terus... kenapa kamu bicara tentang ultahnya Momo-chan?"

"Tadi mamanya Momo-chan telepon ke rumahku. Mama bilang, beliau ngundang kita ke New York minggu depan, sebagai kejutan buat Momo-chan."

"Eh? Jadi kita diundang kesana?"

"Iya. Kamu ada jadwal kuliah nggak, minggu depan."

"Hmm... kebetulan sih, nggak ada."

"Yokatta," kata Hazuki, "Berarti, kamu bisa kesana kan?"

"Tentu bisa dong. Momo-chan kan sahabat kita. Nanti aku kasih tahu okasan sama otosan..."

"Eh? Maksudnya kamu masih belum yakin, diizinkan atau nggak sama orangtuamu?"

"Biar lebih yakin. Takutnya mereka malah nyuruh Poppu ikut juga."

"Doremi-chan..." Hazuki _sweatdrop_, "Poppu-chan kan masih di SMA..."

"Oh iya ya," kata Doremi, "Tapi bisa aja kan, ada alasan lain yang bisa bikin aku jadi nggak bisa ikut."

"Banyak banget kata 'bisa'nya..."

"Ah, sudahlah, Hazuki-chan. Nanti aku telepon kamu, buat ngasih tahu aku bisa atau nggak ikut sama kamu kesana."

"Oke. Aku tunggu ya? Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Setelah itu, Hazuki menelepon Aiko.

"Eh, Hazuki-chan, donai shita?" kata Aiko, "Tumben kamu nelpon aku."

"Ai-chan, kamu bisa nggak, minggu depan ke New York bareng aku? Kita diundang ke pesta ultahnya Momo-chan nih."

"Tanggal 6 Mei ya? Aku bisa kok, soalnya okaa-chan sama otou-chan ngajak ojii-chan libur akhir pekan."

"Memangnya kamu nggak mau libur akhir pekan bareng mereka?"

"Bukannya gitu. Masalahnya, kebetulan si idiot Anrima juga mau liburan kesana minggu depan. Aku nggak mau ketemu sama dia."

"Malas maksudnya?"

"Iya." Aiko menghela nafas, "Tingkat idiotnya makin parah. Sekarang aja... dia lagi tergila-gila niru gaya Briptu Norman nari sambil nyanyi lagu _Chaiyya chaiyya_..."

"Gitu ya?" kata Hazuki sambil tertawa, "Bukannya bagus ya? Itu kan buktinya, dia udah bisa pake komputer, terus nonton videonya di internet."

"Hazuki-chan... kamu kan tahu sendiri, aku nggak suka sama dia."

"Iya, aku tahu." Hazuki berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak 'meledak', "Beneran nih, minggu depan kamu bisa ke pesta ultahnya Momo-chan bareng aku?"

"Honma honma," kata Aiko, "Udah dulu ya, Hazuki-chan. Sampai ketemu minggu depan."

"Eh, Ai-chan, kok buru-buru? Ada apa?"

"Aku mau masak buat makan malam. Sudah ya? Bye bye."

"Bye bye." Hazuki lalu menutup teleponnya dan langsung menelepon hp Onpu.

"Doushita no, Hazuki-chan?" tanya Onpu.

"Onpu-chan, kamu ada jadwal kerja nggak, minggu depan?"

"Maksudnya... tanggal 6 Mei?"

"Iya."

"Hmm... tanggal 6 Mei aku nggak ada kerjaan kok," kata Onpu, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kamu bisa ke pesta ultahnya Momo-chan nggak? Nanti kamu ke Misora dulu, terus pergi ke New York bareng aku sama yang lain."

"Aku bisa kok. Kebetulan aku nggak mau ganggu mama sama papa. Minggu depan, rencananya mereka mau bulan madu kedua."

"Ih, romantisnya..." kata Hazuki, "Intinya, kamu bisa..."

"Iya dong."

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Onpu, Hazuki lalu bergegas ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Ny. Reiko berbicara ke suaminya, Tn. Akira, tentang rencana kepergian Hazuki dan yang lainnya ke New York untuk memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Momoko.

"Bagaimana, Hazuki-chan?" tanya Ny. Reiko, "Mereka juga bisa pergi kesana kan?"

"Kayaknya mereka semua bisa deh," kata Hazuki yakin.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, mama akan pesankan tiket untukmu, dan juga mereka, ya?"

"Arigatou, mama."

* * *

><p><strong>6 Mei<strong>

"Eh? Kenapa perginya jadi sama keluarga masing-masing?" tanya Hazuki yang bingung melihat Doremi, Aiko dan Onpu yang datang ke bandara bersama dengan orangtua mereka (untuk Doremi, juga bersama Pop dan minus otosannya yang nggak ikutan).

"Aku bilang juga apa. Walaupun Poppu masih SMA, tetep aja dia mau ikutan." Doremi menghela nafas, "Mana hari ini katanya dia nggak ada ulangan. Jadilah dia ikut sama kita."

"Kenapa sih, onee-chan? Aku kan juga kangen sama Momo-chan," kata Pop.

"Terserah kamulah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, otosanmu mana?" kata Hazuki, "Nggak ikut?"

"Biasa. Mancing sama temannya," kata Doremi.

"Oh." Hazuki lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Aiko, "Ai-chan, jangan bilang kalau Anrima-kun liburannya juga ke..."

"Nggak kok, Hazuki-chan. Tenang aja," kata Aiko, "Ternyata dia liburan ke Gorontalo, pengen ketemu idolanya sekaligus panutannya itu, lho."

"Aku ngerti kok, apa maksudmu," kata Hazuki sambil cekikikan, "Tapi sebenernya, aku justru maunya dia ikut juga..."

"Aho ka! Jangan sampai aja dia ikut," sahut Aiko, "Aku nggak sanggup lagi lihat keidiotannya dia."

"Oke oke." Hazuki menahan tawanya, lalu berkata kepada Onpu, "Orangtuamu bulan madu kedua di New York nih?"

"Iya." Onpu tersenyum, "Yang penting kan, kita bisa sama-sama ke pestanya Momo-chan."

Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko mengangguk.

Setelah menunggu di bandara selama beberapa menit, merekapun akhirnya berangkat ke New York dengan menaiki pesawat jet. Di bandara New York, mereka dijemput oleh Tn. Kenzo dan Ny. Minori.

Mereka benar-benar sudah mengatur jadwal keberangkatan Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu sedemikian rupa sehingga mereka dapat tiba disana saat pesta Momoko dimulai.

Di rumahnya, Momoko kebingungan mencari orangtuanya. Beth, yang sudah berada disana bersama Sachiko dan Mary, bertanya, "Momoko, kamu cari siapa?"

"Kamu tahu nggak, mama sama papaku kemana?"

"Nggak tahu tuh." Beth menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku lihat mereka pergi, tapi aku nggak sempet nanya mereka mau kemana."

"Oh."

Beberapa lama kemudian, Tn. Kenzo dan Ny. Minori sampai di rumah, "Tadaima, Momoko."

"Ah, mama, papa, kalian kemana a..." kata-kata Momoko terputus saat ia melihat siapa yang datang bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Momo-chan, surprise!" kata Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Pop bersamaan, "Happy birthday, Momo-chan!"

"Minna... kalian datang kesini..." kata Momoko, "Aku nggak mimpi kan?"

"Kamu nggak mimpi kok, Momo-chan," kata Doremi, "Kita bener-bener datang kesini buat kamu, ne?"

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Pop mengangguk.

"Ah, arigatou, minna." Momoko memeluk mereka, "Aku senang kalian bisa datang."

"Kita juga senang bisa datang kesini," kata Hazuki.

Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang dengan Beth, Sachiko dan Mary.

"Wah, Doremi-chan, jadi... kamu sekarang kuliah di Karen?"

"Iya," kata Doremi malu-malu, "Satu kampus sama satu fakultas sama Hazuki-chan, tapi nggak satu jurusan."

"Onee-chan sekarang jadi pinter, lho," sambung Pop, "Makanya onee-chan bisa dapet beasiswa, terus... bisa kuliah di Karen. Jarang lho, yang kuliah disana, tapi awalnya dari sekolah umum."

"Yah, begitulah... ehehe..."

"Yatta ne." Momoko tersenyum, lalu berkata kepada Aiko, "Ai-chan wa?"

"Ngg... aku lagi usaha buat jadi atlet nasional."

"Wah, hebat dong," kata Momoko, "Tapi kalau Onpu-chan, rasanya nggak perlu ditanya lagi..."

"Ah, Momo-chan..." kata Onpu, "Terus, kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Rencananya sih, aku mau buka toko kue. Kalian tahu kan..." Momoko melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan berbisik, "Biar aku bisa mengenang Majomonroe."

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Pop mengangguk.

Mereka lalu berpesta disepanjang hari itu...

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yup, inilah fic yang kupersembahkan spesial untuk hari ulang tahun Momoko (sebenernya banyak inspirasi yang muncul dikepalaku, tapi kebanyakan malah tentang KotaDore. Mumpung ini hari ulang tahun Momoko, aku jadi memutuskan untuk bikin fic ini ^_^). Nggak lupa juga author ucapkan, kalau ada yang mau baca, tolong direview juga ya? Ditunggu lho... ^_^<p>

Sumber tanggal ultah Momoko: lihat di Motto episode 14 (Episode itu juga jadi inspirasiku untuk bikin 'Digital Ojamajo Doremi', lho)


End file.
